Discordia
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: When Sam is mysteriously kidnapped and taken to an unknown universe and time, Danny has no choice but to pursue. But will the friends he gathers along his trip prove to be trustworthy? Or has everyone been steering him away from Sam for a higher purpose? Pre-PP.


Welcome to my newest story, Discordia! What I did here is I took the idea of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles and kind of warped it into Danny Phantom, but I have some tricks up my sleeve for later on in the story to make it a bit more unique. Either way, I hope you enjoy, whether you know of Tsubasa or not! You don't need to have any knowledge of Tsubasa to understand this story, which is why I have not listed it as a crossover.

Summary: When Sam is mysteriously kidnapped and taken to an unknown universe and time, Danny has no choice but to pursue. But will the friends he gathers along his trip prove to be trustworthy? Or has everyone been steering him away from Sam for a higher purpose? Pre-PP.

* * *

Danny Fenton had always considered himself a relatively normal guy. He wore t-shirts and jeans more often than not, had a trusty (small) group of friends, and enjoyed gory movies and video games. That is, you do consider having ghost powers normal, right?

Danny sighed as he closed his locker with a bit of force, the familiar _slam! _doing little to wake him from his sleepy zombie-like state. He'd been up nearly all night the night before, which actually wasn't the worst he'd dealt with, as he'd gone days without sleep before. However, he found that getting a little bit of sleep was actually worse than no sleep at all, as it just tempted the brain and made it yearn for more time against the pillow and under the covers. So, as he thought with irritation about the ghosts that had kept him up most of the night, he gave his locker a bit more of a smack than usual.

"What's up Danny?" Tucker said, leaning against the lockers with his books piled in his arms. He and Sam could always tell when something was up, even if it was just a change in the force used to close a locker. "Ghosts keep you up?"

Danny nodded, rubbing his eyes and slinging his backpack back over his shoulder. He groaned as he became upright once more, the muscles in his back aching loudly. "Skulker chased me around for a little while but the real problem was this stupid ghost trying to take over the fountains in the park. Some sort of water ghost probably, I didn't really care enough to find out though."

"Well, it was using the water from the fountains, right?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno, I was too tired to pay attention at that point. Hey, Sam," Danny beckoned to his friend quietly, the first smile of the day lighting up his face even though it was a small one.

"Seriously guys, we're going to be late for Mr. Lancer's class _again_. That's like, the third time this week!"

"Hey, don't blame us," Tucker raised his hands in front of him as a weak form of expressing physical defense, "we were waiting for you."

Sam rolled her eyes and took off through the hallway of Casper High. Casper's student count was relatively low, so they had no need to make a big, fancy school. All it consisted of was two floors, each a perfect rectangle as the hallways went straight down and made no turns all the way from stairwell to stairwell. They did try to decorate the outside a bit though, with columns and other stuff Danny found utterly useless.

As he followed Sam, Danny thought to himself about how she always walked way faster than most as she budged through the hallway to get to class. He had assumed it was because she was athletic, but now he wondered if it was because she wanted to avoid people as much as possible, especially since they were the targets of most of Casper High's bullies.

"Hey, Fentonio!"

How ironic.

"What is it Dash?" Danny said with exasperation evident in his tone, turning around to face him. "Did you forget how to tie your shoes?"

"Quit with the stupid talk Fen-toenail, I have a bone to pick with you." Dash suddenly had grabbed Danny by the shirt and shoved him into the lockers, looking down on him like a speck of dust. "I woke up this morning to find my car duct-taped shut. Any idea who that could have been?"

Danny hadn't done the prank, but it was just too precious to watch Dash's face turn purple. "Oh, you caught that? Funny, I thought I did that months ago, I would have thought you'd notice…"

Dash pushed Danny into the lockers more forcefully, and Danny held back a wince as his shoulders got pressed into the small screws in the wall. "Cut the shit, I know you did it."

"Didn't I just say that?" Danny smirked. "Seriously Dash I think you may need to get a tutor or something-" Before Danny could finish his sentence a blow that sent stars in front of his eyes hit him in the left cheek. Danny hated to admit it, but Dash had a mean right hook. Dash let him go as Danny curled in on himself against the lockers as he held his face. He looked up and gave Dash's receding figure a glare before grabbing his backpack from the place where it had slid off in the attack. He could feel his face bruising.

Danny looked around him and realized that his friends had left him practically for dead in the hopes of arriving to class on time. He growled and hunched his back as he trudged to Lancer's classroom, thinking about how much he wished he could have hit Dash right then and there, so he could see his real strength. He sighed as he opened the door; it wasn't worth losing an identity over.

"Mr. Fenton, you're late, again." Mr. Lancer said in a monotone voice. Danny knew that he probably was not surprised at this. He silently took his seat next to Tucker and Sam, and laid his head down on the desk. The cool feeling of the metal he couldn't identify (what, he was no Earth science wiz or anything) felt so good on his swelling cheek that he had to hold in a breath of satisfaction. Before he knew it, a small scrap of paper had been pushed to his face with one finger with a nail painted black.

_Are you okay?_

Danny gave one thumbs up to Sam without lifting his head, but she wasn't convinced. Soon another note was pushed in front of his eyes.

_ How is your face?_

Danny furrowed his eyebrows in slight irritation. He quickly scribbled a note back to her.

_You saw that? Thanks for the backup._

Sam worried her lip. Danny noticed she always did that when she was thinking about what was the right thing to say. Another note.

_I'm sorry._

Danny finally looked up at her, and her expression seemed genuine. Whenever Sam asked for forgiveness, she did this thing with her eyebrows that made her look like a small, sad puppy. He could never say no to that face, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He flashed her a closed-mouthed smile and another thumbs up, and this time, she took it seriously. She smiled back, but for some reason it turned into a smirk. When he was about to ask her what she was doing, she started ruffling his hair like mad. Danny grunted and swatted his arms around above him trying to get her to stop, when Mr. Lancer's voice boomed over his monotone lecture.

"Danny, Sam! Please remain mature and polite when in my classroom." They both nodded very seriously, but when he turned back to the chalkboard to write notes, they snickered silently with each other. Danny thought he could see Tucker roll his eyes, but the smile on his friend's face made it okay. He could imagine his response already.

"Lovebirds." Danny whipped around but couldn't place what male student had said the phrase. His fuse had been lit as well as Sam's, and they glared around the classroom. _'We are not lovebirds!'_ Danny said to himself silently, and he could imagine Sam was saying the same. Somehow though, with his hair rustled up and crazy, he thought he probably didn't look very menacing, so he turned back around and put his face back down on the desk. He started but didn't stop her as Sam started smoothing his hair back to normal. It felt really nice, actually. He wanted to whimper when she was done.

Class went on for another agonizing forty-nine minutes, during which Tucker and Danny played a few rounds of tic-tac-toe, and Sam wanted to join in but the two boys never let her join in because when she played she _always _won. She was like, some sort of tic-tac-toe genius.

Danny shook his head to clear his random thoughts about tic-tac-toe as he munched on his sandwich during lunch time with his two friends sitting across from him. Casper High's lunches had really sucked up until this year, when they introduced a sandwich and salad bar. The sandwiches actually weren't too bad. He always felt bad for Sam though, because there weren't many options in sandwiches that didn't include deli meat.

Danny shook his head again. Why were all his thoughts about Sam all of a sudden? It was starting to get creepy. Danny started staring at Tucker intently, thinking about all his favorite video games, and foods, which was most everything really, and-

"Uh, dude?" Tucker said, shaking Danny out of his meditative state. "You okay? You're staring at me like I'm Jennifer Lopez."

"I wish." Danny said, and the two boys smirked and laughed with each other while Sam just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

"Oh come on, Sam," Tucker chided, "you must have some sort of girl crush on J Lo. I mean, I don't know anyone who _doesn't_ want her, male or female."

Danny nodded enthusiastically. "It's true."

"Whatever." Sam scoffed, turning her nose up at the both of them jokingly.

"She admits it!" Tucker stood and hit the table with a _smack!_ "Score one for the male population!" Danny smirked and joined in his vocal celebration with a double high five across the table. Tucker started doing a victory dance.

"You guys are ridiculous." Sam said, but Danny could see the smile wanting to pop up in the corner of her lips.

"You love us." Tucker said, pausing in the middle of a dance move that involved jumping and something to do with sticking out his butt.

"Yeah, you know you love us Sammy!" Danny said with a fake lisp in an attempt to sound cute, looking up at Sam with puppy eyes and a dramatic pout. He laughed when she let out a puff of air in annoyance.

"Don't call me Sammy, asshole." She crossed her arms and turned away, but Danny could tell she wasn't really that mad. He smiled widely. There were times where he wished everything would just pause and rewind and replay for the rest of his life, and this was one of those times. He basked in the banter flying between him and his friends, and for once, just let go of all of his worries and burdens.

He had no idea that soon, he would be robbed of that ability for a long time.

* * *

"Psst, hey!" Danny whispered in as loud of a whisper voice as he could, looking into the window of his best friend's swanky bedroom. When the whispering didn't work, he began tapping on the window with the tip of his fingernail, and even though it didn't work so well with the gloves on, it got the job done, and Sam was stirred from her book enough to look through the window and see him. Even though Danny could go through the window by going intangible, he felt like it was an invasion of privacy to just show up in her bedroom. Plus he thought it was more romantic, but don't tell anyone that.

She got up and walked to the window as though it were a normal routine, which it was. She opened up the window and said, with plenty of wit, "Should I let down my hair or are we doing this Romeo and Juliet style?" Danny smiled, but wordlessly went intangible and entered her bedroom. "Be quiet, my parents are asleep across the hall." She said. Even though she wasn't trying, her voice was low and husky from trying to be quiet, and it was rather sexy. Come to think of it, he thought she looked pretty sexy in that oversized t-shirt and sweatpants get-up too… Oh what was he thinking?!

Danny blushed but it appeared to have gone unnoticed by Sam. "Just wanted to come over and hang out a bit, chat about the weather, you know."

"You're antsy because there hasn't been a ghost all night." Sam deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to hang out too!" Danny pouted slightly, and Sam sighed, a small smile on her face.

"Alright, silly boy. What's up?" She flopped onto her bed and looked at him. He resisted the urge to shiver. Whenever Sam looked at you, she was completely focused on your own eyes, so when you made eye contact, it felt a little bit like she was staring into your soul. Not in the creepy way, though, it was nice and it made you feel important.

Danny shrugged and transformed into his human form before sitting cross-legged on her carpeted floor. "I dunno, was just bored I guess."

"I like being bored." She said, and even though it was completely on topic, it felt off.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yep. When you're bored, you're open to a million different possibilities. So when you finally choose something to do, it's gotta be something that you really wanted to do but hadn't realized you did, or something that was meant to be, or something."

Danny nodded his head and smiled. "Teach me more, oh wise one." Sam reached over and smacked his arm, to which he feigned hurt, but started to laugh anyway. One thing Danny knew about himself was that he could never keep a joke going for long. "Oh come on, you totally love me. I'm adorable!" Danny said coyly, and Sam laughed quietly in that little tinkling laugh that sounded like wind chimes and perfection.

"I know; I could never get over you." She grabbed his face and leaned in close, closer than Danny was expecting and her eyes were getting awfully big and he felt his cheeks start to heat up and goddamn her eyes were humongous-

All of a sudden, a huge explosion of sound hit the two of them and sent them toppling backward as the side of Sam's room where the window sat imploded. Danny quickly scrambled to cover Sam protectively, looking back to whatever had caused the implosion. He heard a scream in the background but ignored it, turning into Phantom in less than a second.

In the center of the hole blasted out of Sam's room appeared a blue swirling vortex, and Danny would have thought it to be beautiful if it didn't freak him out. From the vortex appeared a bony, scraggly hand, and it reached very carefully and slowly down toward him and Sam.

"Stay back!" He said, even though it felt pointless and feeble. He crossed his arms in a defensive pose in front of Sam, but to his surprise and horror, the hand simply slipped passed his hands and through his entire body. When it touched Sam, it made her the same unheard of sort of intangibility, and she began to be pulled away from him slowly.

"Danny!" She yelled, reaching out for him but swiping harmlessly through his fingertips. She looked frantic, something that was rarely seen on Sam Manson's face.

"Sam, no!" He lunged forward, trying to wrap his arms around her torso, but all he managed to do was cross his arms in front of him, as if he was trying to grab the air. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly ajar in horror as his best friend was pulled through the vortex, and he could do nothing to stop it. Slowly but horribly, her fingertips were swallowed by the blue spiral, and she was gone.

"SAM!" He screamed, and began swatting at the vortex, but soon that too disappeared, and he was alone.

"Get… Get out of here, you freak!" Danny whirled around and behind him was Sam's mother, thick tears streaming down her cheeks and running her mascara. Her husband was holding her shoulders and giving him a death glare.

"We're calling the police. What did you do to our daughter?" He said, venom on every word.

"I, I don't know what happened, I swear..!"

"GET OUT!" Pamela wailed, and Danny's eyes widened in fear and remorse before he obeyed and shot out of Sam's bedroom, flying at top speed toward Tucker's house.

* * *

"I don't know Tucker, this thing appeared out of nowhere and this hand took her from me and I couldn't do anything about it!" Danny yelled, panic rising as he paced across Tucker's bedroom. His hands were buried deeply in his hair as he tugged at it in shock and disbelief.

"Look, just calm down, dude-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" Danny yelled, before realizing his behavior and sighing raggedly. "I'm sorry Tucker, this is just ridiculous right now."

"Why don't you, like… go to Clockwork? He always seems to help you out when weird shit happens. I think this definitely counts as weird shit." Even though Tucker sounded like he was joking, he was being completely serious. Only Danny (or Sam) would have noticed that his knuckles were white from clenching his fists and his teeth were grinding.

Without a word, Danny shot out of Tucker's window, but he returned very quickly to yell a fast "Thanks!" before zipping over to the Fenton household and barreling into the Ghost Zone. There was absolutely no time to waste.

Flying through the ghost zone was incredibly frustrating for Danny, more than usual. In the ghost zone, it always felt like you were kind of flying through molasses, and time was never moving. He would pass door after door and it would never feel like time was going by, which in turn made it feel like it was moving very, very slowly. However, he approached Clockwork's tower quickly enough, and he slipped through the door and floated up to his mentor.

"Let me guess; you are wondering about what happened to your friend, Samantha." Clockwork said, giving Danny a start at the unexpected voice.

"Well, yes, but-" Clockwork held up his hand to silence him, and he promptly stopped speaking. Whenever Clockwork talked, it was usually pretty important.

"I cannot tell you why your friend has been taken. I can only tell you that there is very little time to waste, if you want the time line to move in your favor. But listen to me now, Danny, this is a very delicate situation. You must tread lightly; there is much on your shoulders now." Clockwork turned away as he transformed into a baby. "You determine what happens next- even I do not know what paths are available. But this is an issue of time and space, something you have very little experience with."

"How will I save her?" Danny asked, a desperate pleading look on his face.

"I do not know. What I do know is that in order to find her, you will need to travel through time, and dimensions. Go to the Wishing Ghost, Desiree. She may be able to help you." Clockwork crossed his hands in thought.

Danny took a moment to let what Clockwork said to soak in. Time, _and _dimensions? He wasn't even sure that different universes existed, let alone that he would end up having to travel through them. It was all very shocking and confusing, and Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts before he got a serious migraine. "Thank you, I think."

Clockwork smiled. "Go, Danny Fenton. The fate of the entire world may rest in your hands." Danny nodded, and jumped into Clockwork's portal that led to Desiree's domain. Danny thought he saw Clockwork's smile turn into a fretful frown before he appeared on the other side of the portal, Desiree's lair right in front of him. He took a deep breath, and flew cautiously into the lair.

"Um, Desiree?" he called, but he was met with silence. He traveled further into the dark abyss that was her home until he came to an area lit with candles and filled with a distinct scent of incense. "Desiree?" He asked again for her, but in a less timid voice. Lining the walls were gold and jewels, and he started reaching toward a particular amethyst stone (_Sam,_ his stomach lurched) when her booming voice suddenly echoed through the cave.

"No man may touch my treasures unless I wish it!" She shrieked, growing in size to be about the size of a house. Danny shrunk.

"Oh no, I wasn't going to- well that's not the point of my visit, you see-"

"I see, it has happened." She said, her voice suddenly monotone as she shrunk down to a more friendly size.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, his head tilting in confusion. However, Desiree ignored him, and continued.

"You need a way to travel through time and dimensions." She said, waving her arms around and conjuring magic within her fingers. "It is difficult, but I can do it. However, it comes with a serious price."

"What is it? I will pay anything." Danny said, determination in his voice and his stance.

"Your human half."

Danny froze. His human half? That was what kept him, well, human, what kept him from becoming… him. Without it, he feared what would happen to him, if he would become corrupt, do things he wouldn't typically do, anything. Desiree however had an answer for him.

"I will not remove your human half, so you will continue to have your human conscience. I will merely cut it off, or suppress it, so that you may not turn human again. You will remain as Phantom until you have repaid me."

Danny nodded, and lowered his head in thought. He had allowed himself to think only for himself, something that he tried very hard not to do. What mattered was Sam was in danger, and only he could save her. He lifted his head and stared into Desiree's eyes. "I wish to be able to travel through time and dimensions."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be," Desiree said, but the usual flare was gone. She was completely serious as she swirled magic in her palms. Danny felt a sudden tingling feeling within his chest, and he figured she was taking his human half from him. When it was done, he reached into his core for the familiar warmth, but it was nowhere to be found. He shuddered in fear of the technical loss of his life.

Wordlessly, she began concentrating the magic within her fingertips into something small and unshapely. The churning of the magic did finally stop, and floating above her palm was a pendant on a delicate golden chain. She handed it to him, and he realized that it was a tiny globe, which spun within a circle. It clasped itself around his neck, and he held it between his gloved fingers. It appeared to glow a deep purple.

"You will be able to travel now, by spinning the globe while it is around your neck. It as well as I cannot determine where you will go, but I expect Clockwork will be watching over you." Desiree stared deeply into Danny's eyes. "Go, ghost child. Save your friend before it is too late."

Danny nodded, and held the globe within his hand. He stared into its design, observing the small engraved countries that covered it, when suddenly, it morphed, and the countries were completely different. He assumed that it existed outside of the universe that he was from, and therefore showed the Earth in all of its different forms. He took another deep breath, and twirled the globe.

Everything around him became a swirl of color and confusion. He felt as though his lungs were being squished and flattened, and it became impossible to breathe. Luckily, the feeling only lasted about five seconds, and he landed hard on the ground of an unknown world.

He looked around him: he was in a market. The fruit carts were full of fruits he'd never seen before, and the people- oh wow, the people- were _different. _They had tinged skin, some with purple, some with blue, and he even saw the occasional green. Their eyes were mostly a deep coal black. Danny's eyes kept darting around, trying to take in the smells he'd never smelled before, the sights he'd never seen before, the amazingly strange atmosphere. Eventually, all he could do was hold his head in his hands and groan softly.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

* * *

Leave a review if you want, let me know what you think and all that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
